


GAITN SHREK AND THE FURRYS (A FANFIC BY NYKALILY) by NykoNykes -- Fur Affinity [dot] net

by nykalily



Category: Furry (Fandom), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Death, Furries, Multi, face melting, multiple shreks, murr, serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykalily/pseuds/nykalily
Summary: A Giant Shrek is Introduced but he’s allergic to furries...
Relationships: shrek/furries
Kudos: 1





	GAITN SHREK AND THE FURRYS (A FANFIC BY NYKALILY) by NykoNykes -- Fur Affinity [dot] net

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2012 IDK why im posting this dont read this!

Once upon a time Giant Shrek was walking along the road. Giant Shrekd was liked the shrek only Bigger and more lucious than his small self shrek who was lame and mean. Giant shresk was walkng along when a group of furrys came to great him! "hello giant shrek!" said th young wolve. The others sadi hi and used their magic furry powers to jump onto giant shreks head. Giant shrek yelld NO! And tried to pushed them awy but they luvd giant shrek and hugged his head murrfully. Susdenly giant shrek made a loud gasps and bent over. His face became messed up and he scremd "WAHT HAV YU DONE to ME?!"/ soon his faec beceam scary and theh tfurries ran away! One of then was a doag wit red haur and minty green skin like a jade crystal and said "what can we do we ar killding him!" then fhe squiell who was named mersy and had lots of tea sad "we must save hiim!" thend the wolf and the doag and squrrl put on their capes and transformed became super heros! The wolve was the coolest so he led them and said "to infinity and beyond!" then they flew. Giant shrek was screaming and flails his arms when the super furrys came. They said stop this noise or we'll fight you and win! But giant shrek said "shutuo my face hurts and meltijng!"thenthey said "TIGERLASER ATTACK" and shot theyr fury laser. Teh laser hit giant shrek in the hed and he died on the ground and it became raining and dark clouds it was sad.

The ssqurl was sad and said we didnt have to kil hum!" but the dof said "it hD to be done" and wold sighed and said " yes it is ".

Ghost giant shrekd watchede them and cried, he didnt want to be dead but now was to latw. He now hatd furrrysHe decided to walk the loney road to go to heven to see his dad normal shrek who was his dad cause he had him born.

Noonebody knows what hapene d to giant shrek. It is as mysthry unti ths day

He yelkd "i hat furriz!!" and deid

THE ENG


End file.
